Whatever I Feel Like
by Andre Dmitri Garrett
Summary: If there's anything Link knew, it was that Samus's idea of a friendly match was not. But he doesn't mind getting to know her after all this time.


Disclaimer: I don't own these people.

Note: Not part of the Humor Trilogy. That is gone.

Whatever I Feel Like

Link had learned something after many years participating in the Smash Brothers Tournaments. The first was that nobody ever said the Super part of the title. The second was that Samus's definition of a friendly match was not his definition of a friendly match.

He'd agreed to meet her—rather impromptu, actually—in the afternoon for an off-the-record brawl between the two of them. Link had walked in with a rather optimistic perspective despite knowing Samus's competitive tendencies. As much as she would deny it, she opened up more in a one-on-one situation, and Link was more than happy to finally get to know the bounty hunter.

Said bounty hunter was already there when he arrived, going through stages. Link grunted out something that translated into a hello. Samus said nothing. The swordsman shifted his feet before deciding he was going to have to use words. "So what will it be?" he asked.

"Whatever I feel like," Samus snapped back, more harshly than she'd probably intended. Link knew that as one of her distancing phrases, designed to put people off when she was in a bad mood. A list of people who could have upset her went through his head: her agent, developers, Crazy Hand, himself, Mario, Kirby, Captain Falcon, someone else, and of course Snake. Snake was great at getting under somebody's skin before vanishing. All they could ever find was a cardboard box where he had been.

But either way, Samus was upset. And now they were about to go one-on-one. It was moments like these that Link wished he could stop being a gentleman for once and say no.

Samus chose her course and they stepped onto the teleport pads. Within seconds they were whisked away to Eldin Bridge. Cameras joined them before powering down, an automatic response to an off-the-record fight. Link raised his shield without thinking, knowing Samus had the advantage at range. But she didn't fire.

She certainly looked ready to fire, but then he heard a sigh escape from behind her steel helmet. She lowered her cannon and pulled off her helmet, tucking it under her arm, before plopping down on the edge of the bridge. Link watched her for a moment. She gave him an irritated glance and then gestured for him to join her. Hesitant before acknowledging Samus never took her helmet off when she was ready to fight, he joined her.

"I was ready to fight you," she defended as he sat down. "I would have kicked your Hylian butt, too. But then I changed my mind. I can't make it up right now."

Link gave a non-committal shrug. Samus didn't continue, and he contented himself with staring at the sunset. He knew this was Hyrule, but for some reason he could never remember what part of Hyrule, or what time they had been brought to, or even if there had been a Link during this time at all. He didn't even know if that Link was even him technically. Zelda refused to say anything about it, and Ganondorf couldn't be bothered. Not that Link had tried.

He was startled when Samus starting speaking again, the wind blowing her ponytail into his face. "I just get bothered with all the background stuff, you know? The contracts and the debating, the meeting with the developers and staff, Master Hand's arranging, the living requirements—why can't I confront Snake for dropping cigarettes on the floor?—it just builds. And I can't do anything about it except shrug."

A nod was her agreement. Link was a person of action himself and the rather non-action rules for the Tournament behavior were annoying. Especially when certain people—cough Ganondorfcough—didn't take notice. He would have added to what she said, but Samus was still going.

"And I swear that I am going to doing something illegal to my promoter. Either his cell phone needs to go or he needs a hobby. Preferably both. You have no idea how lucky you are not to have opted for that technology remedial course all those years ago," Samus stated. She looked right at him, the turn pulling her ponytail away from Link, and Link looked back. Neither one of them were especially afraid of making eye contact with people.

It was quiet. And then Samus stared back at her dangling feet, holding her helmet with one hand. Link placed his hands on the edge and repositioned himself. He hid his surprise when an armored hand placed it very near his. He looked back at Samus, and realized her posture reminded him of a bird. A very nervous bird.

"Thanks. You're a good friend. Great one. I've never said thanks much—not my thing. But thanks. Again." Samus seemed to realize she was rambling and paused. Link continued to pay attention, idly wondering why his heart was racing up. He didn't sense danger nearby but his senses were on high alert. "It's just that… nevermind. It's nothing."

Link couldn't say he was surprised Samus closed off, but he was at the same time. She had seemed to be making headway to a big point, although goddesses knew he had no clue. But he was curious. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing," Samus insisted, more stubbornly than before. She folded her arms and looked away, putting her ponytail back in Link's face. This time he had to sputter to keep it out of his mouth, and she looked back to see his efforts. She sighed. "I… You want to know? Fine. Out with it. Nothing like a direct approach, right?"

She slid closer—by inches—and her hand grazed the top of his. Link was clueless, and his face reflected that. He was confused and unusually quickened by her getting closer. "Um, what are you?" he tried, voice failing to finish the question. It didn't help that Samus cut him off.

"Whatever I feel like," she said hastily, before leaning in and placing a kiss on the corner of his mouth. Samus looked away just as quickly as it happened, and Link's mind was dramatically derailed. He felt the spot her lips had touched, and a smile grew on his face. He still wasn't quite sure what exactly he was feeling, but he knew he liked it and that was a start.

Link reached over and encased Samus's hand in his, startling her this time. Her head whipped towards him, eyes wide. Slowly, a smile graced her mouth as well. Then Samus jerked her hand away and hid her head beneath her helmet, swinging her feet back up onto the bridge. Link wasn't fooled by her instinct to close off this time. He'd seen the blush.

He hadn't however, seen her walk behind him and reward him this time with a gentle kick.

As the hero was revived back onto the course, his expression was a scowl and his hand was around the hilt of the Master Sword. She was so going to pay for that. Samus only gestured teasingly for him to go already, and he did. Link should have realized there was no way now he could ever win against her. But he was willing to deal with that. That was what he felt like.


End file.
